empire_of_esstranfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat (RP Duels)
Principles of the Roll System The idea behind the combat roll system is for this to be used during personal RPs to eliminate the possibility of god-modding or breaking any fundamental courtesies of RP. This system is balanced mostly for use in large guild arcs so that Mando'ade, Imperials, and Sith can fight side-by-side somewhat equally. However, a standard Mandalorian or Imperial, skilled as they are would not be on equal ground with a Dark Lord. A weighted roll would likely take place in light of such a duel occurring within the guild. Rules * All members will be assigned a specific rank tier to simplify the roll system. As you climb the specialized ranks in the guild, your roll number will increase with your experience and ability growth. * Gear rating will not be calculated into your roll. It causes division between Subscribers and Free-to-Play roleplayers. * If you wish to initiate a surprise attack, first whisper your opponent to ask for their consent and roll in private. The surprise attack will instate a penalty of 20 to their defense roll. * HP will be calculated off of your total roll. Work together to keep each other in the fight. Make sure you have adequate roles for the duel for guild arcs. Mandalorians * Mando'ade (200) * Verd'ika (400) * Ruus'alor (600) * Al'verde (800) * Alor (1000) *Manda'lor receives a bonus of (200) to Alor roll for leadership of the Mando'ade and their skill in battle.* Sith * Apprentice (200) * Sith Lord (400) * Knight (600) * Darth (800) * Magister (1000) *Archon receives a bonus of (200) to Magister roll for being the Sovereign and Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith. Their power in the force is unrivaled* Imperials * Enlisted (200) * NCO (400) * Officer (600) * CO (800) * High Command (1000) *Grand Admiral and Grand Moff receive a bonus of (200) to High Command roll for their military experience, leadership roll, and mind for tactics and strategy.* Abilities There are three roles a player can choose to take upon in a large, operation scale RP duel for a guild arc or personal arc: DPS, Tank, or Healer. Each of these roles will be able to use a one-time ability if a certain prerequisite is met to influence the tide of the fight. A player must roll 75% or higher of their total roll to activate their one-time ability. * DPS (Crushing Blow): This one-time ability would allow for a second strike equal to the original roll. For example, a roll of 400. The damage done would 800 to the target. * TNK (Enduring Defense): This one-time ability allows the player to shield an ally or the player from an incoming attack if they choose to roll for it. Can only absorb damage up to the player's max role. Remaining damage left from incoming attack roll would be dealt to the tank. * SUP (Resurgence): This one-time ability allows the player to heal all allies for 33% of their max health through the Force or kolto injections and bombs. This action comes at a cost and the healer takes a penalty of 10% of total HP. Healing * Healing classes can choose to heal 15% of their total health instead of an attack roll if their roll is greater than 60% of total roll. (i.e. 240/400 or higher in 400 tier) * Healing cannot occur back-to-back and must have a turn between use. Stealth * A player with Stealth abilities may choose to enter stealth for any combat round. The player is removed from being able to attack for that round. Decision must be made before attack roll. * A player may not maintain stealth for more than three consecutive rounds. * Players may choose to make a stealth-detection roll to bring another player out of stealth. It must be 75% or higher of their total roll to bring another character out of stealth for the round. This allows an attack roll to target the previously stealthed player. * Surprise attacks have a chance to be rolled against but target receives a 20 point penalty to their defense roll.